


Glitter and grease

by LooIsHere



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Glitter, M/M, singapore 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wanted glitter on his helmet. And he got some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and grease

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for motorsport93 on tumblr !  
> I know everything related to the parc fermé doesn't work like this but I started writing it this way (because I totally forgot that Kimi finished third ahah.. Oops ?) so I just continued. Sorry.   
>  But please enjoy and feel free to correct my mistakes !

Kimi unlocked his HANS and removed it after getting off the scales, not waiting any longer to slide off his helmet and balaclava, relieved to be out of the stifling gear. He brushed one of his hands through his damp hair and he raised his head just in time to receive Sebastian's hug. A second later and he would have been hit by the glittered helmet of his teammate.  
Kimi smiled and hugged back, gently shaking his head. He still wasn't totally used to the German's enthusiasm, but it was refreshing. He patted his back and got a slap too before Sebastian moved to weigh himself. The Finn watched him for a few seconds, then walked back to the garage, where he found Maurizio and the rest of the team. They cheered and hugged him, and he received another wave of back, shoulder and head slaps. He put down everything he had in his hands to head upstairs for the podium and prize-giving. After a nice champagne shower and an ever so annoying press conference, Kimi was more than ready to slip off his sticky overalls. But as he was about to go, Sebastian called him.

"Yes ?" He raised his eyes and watched Sebastian come to him. He brushed his brown, tousled hair back with his fingers.

"Would you like to have a drink ?" Seeing no reaction, the German continued. "After, I mean. If we can find a bar or something."

"Sure."

"The night is not over in Singapore yet, so I guess we'll find something easily."

"I guess so."

"So, I'll meet you outside the garage after a quick shower, alright ?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sebastian nodded and let him go. Finally heading downstairs and reaching his room, Kimi wasted no time and immediately took a cold shower, happy to wash off sweat, grime and champagne and he was even happier to sit in his air-conditioned room far from the heavy, suffocating air of the Singapore night. He could hear whoever was left of the team packing a few things in the garage before leaving, and he was himself ready to call it a day. He stayed some time on the bench of the room, clad in nothing more than a towel, still damp but clean, tiredness slowly starting to creep over him. He checked his phone before dressing, putting on the usual Ferrari shirt and a pair of shorts, quickly slipping on sneakers. He rose and took his sunglasses, putting them on his head.  
The Finn was ready to leave and thinking about grabbing some food in the motorhome when he heard some noise coming from the garage. He walked that way, persuaded it was a last mechanic putting some stuff away, and so was not surprised to see that person bent over Sebastian's car.  
   
"You can leave, we'll finish everything tomorrow." 

The person in red overalls straightened and turned to him, obviously taken aback. Kimi frowned.

"Sebastian ? What are you doing ?"

"Kimi ? Has it already been this long ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You're already showered ?"

"Yes."

"Shit. I was just checking some things on my car. I asked the mechanics to leave this part of the body open so I could see a few things inside Eva."

"So you came back here after the conference ? No shower, no time for yourself ?" 

"Yeah."

"Eva ?"

"I didn't tell you ?"

"No ?"

"Well, now you know."

"That's a cute name. So, how's Eva doing ?"

Sebastian grinned. "Great."

"Could you tell her we have a date ? I don't want her to keep you up all night."

"She won't, don't worry, I'm finished."

"Oh I know she won't, that's my job after all." Kimi's sly smile made the German blush, a pink hue burning his cheeks while he stood. "Look at yourself. All dirty." 

Sebastian lowered his eyes on himself and noticed his usually spotless overalls were stained with grime and oil, so were his hands and a few spots on his face. Kimi took a few steps and stopped right before him. He raised his hands and put them on his neck, his thumbs rubbing soft circles behind his ears. 

"There's also glitter on you."

"That's from the helmet."

"Oh, yeah, that sparkly helmet of yours."

"I have some glitter in my room. Daniel gave me that box before the race, when he saw I had big glitter on my helmet. He said that I couldn't sparkle more than he would, because his own would be covered in tiny glitter, and that I had no chance to shine like he would do. So he gave me that, in case I would sprinkle myself and all. Guess it just gets anywhere."

"You put even more glitter on your helmet before the race ?"

"No ! But the box was covered in it, so it just stuck to my hands and everywhere else I touched after that."

Kimi chuckled and put a kiss on his lips. "I see." He kissed him some more before looking at the car briefly. "I don't know if you told Eva, but now it's too late." He grabbed Sebastian's waist and lifted him, making him wrap his legs around him. 

"And we can't go on a date with you covered in all that glitter and grease." He started walking to the back of the garage again, where he would find Sebastian's room across his.  
"Let's take a shower together to get rid of all that dirt, shall we ?" The blue-eyed driver bit his lip and nodded, tightening his arms around Kimi's neck and kissing him again while the door of his room was closed and locked behind him.


End file.
